Kogure Yuuya
Kogure Yuuya (木暮夕弥) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a defender for Manyuuji. He also played on Raimon in Season 2, then became a defender for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, Kogure is a defender and the captain of the Akizoura Challengers. Appearance He has blue hair with two spikes on each side and golden eyes. His hair can bend downwards like cat ears on some occasions he also has pointy ears. He is one of the shortest members on the team. His original clothing is Manyuuji's uniform which are beige colour Yukata-like uniforms with a pair of short beige pants. In GO, he is taller, wearing a pair of dark-blue trousers and a dark-blue coat. His hairstyle is still the same, though his hair color has become a slighty darker blue and his chin has gotten sharper. Personality Kogure is a character with a very prankster attitude, it is shown how mischievous he can be through his signature laugh (ushi shi shi shi) which he does after he makes a statement made to make someone get shocked or after he plays a prank.He like to make tricks to the people. After some interaction with Haruna and rethinking his attitude, Kogure wishes to join the Raimon team and help them defeat Aliea Academy, after watching Aliea Academy demolish his team. He stows away on the caravan and becomes a longtime member of the team, using his impressive agility and capoeira skills during the game. The only one who has even the slightest control over his prankster tendencies is Otonashi Haruna. In GO, it seems that he has a matured a little, though some of his characteristics remain. He does not prank Haruna anymore and honestly shaked hands with her without tricking her. Plot Season 2 He is from Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto, and Otonashi Haruna was the one that urged him to be in the Raimon Eleven. Debuted in Episode 33. His prankster attitude and mistrust of everyone stems from an event in his youth, when his mother abandoned him at a train station. He was often off the team most of the time due to his lack of trust towards others and his pranks. The Inazuma Caravan visits his school during their travels and the Aliea Academy team "Epsilon" threatens to destroy Manyuuji if they can't defeat them.After the match he joins Raimon Eleven. Kogure joined in the nick of time when Epsilon attacked his school. Season 3 In the FFI arc, Kogure is called by coach Hibiki to the Japan representative selection match. During the game, he uses Senpuujin to stole the ball from Sakuma. Later, he, allong with Kazemaru and Kurimatsu sucessfully deflected Tsunami's Tsunami Boost. He then is chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. After the game between Inazuma Japan and Knights of Queen, he smirked that Tachimukai didn't have his own hissatsu, and laughed that he was a Captain-copycat, urging Tachimukai to learn his own hissatsu. Though they fought against The Empire and Kogure stated that they (he, Kabeyama, Tobitaka and Kurimatsu) will handle the passing of the ball even with the hissatsu tactics of the The Empire in effect. In Episode 100, after made a prank with Someoka, Kogure lost himself in the forest, but after some time he encouters Hiroto training. Later, they two enter in a match with two Kappas, but can't pass by them until Hiroto improved himself. In episode 126, he played in team B with the other Raimon member that joined later on. During the match he is show to have evolved Senpuujin to the "Shin" level. Plot (GO) He appeared in Episode 021 (GO) with his team, Akizoura. They planned to play against another team and it was said that the team was very excited because they haven't had a match in long time. But after it was canceled, Kogure didn't want to say it to the team and arranged that they would play against Raimon instead. It is seen that he uses Senpuujin and can stop Side Winder, but can't stop Buttobi Jump since the shot comes from a high place. He lives in Kogarashi Manor with the other members of his team. Ten years later, he appears to be less mischievous and more smarter as kidou has said that he works at a good company. Hissatsu *'DF Senpuujin' *'DF Perfect Tower '(With Touko and Tsunami, partner) *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' (Game) *'DF Harvest' (Game) *'DF Gorimuchuu' (Game) *'SH Dragon Cannon' (Game) *'SH Kung Fu Head' (Game) *'OF Reppuu Dash' (Game) *'OF Tatsumaki Senpuu '(Game) Trivia *In episode 126, it is said that he became the new captain of Manyuuji. *He has two forms in the game; normal form and evil form. *He reappears in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime in episode 021 (GO). *In episode 021 (GO), Haruna was still traumatized with his pranks. However, Kogure said that he wouldn't pull any pranks at her. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Manyuuji Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Akizoura Challengers Category:Raimon